Help For Someone Dear
by FallenFan77
Summary: Just a little something out of the blue. A silver-haired man is walking down the streets on a rainy day. Although, it wouldn't hurt to help a certain five year old raven-haired girl on her way back home. Would it?


**Help For Someone Dear**

_By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Author's Note**: How is everyone's friday going so far? I only had an hour of school today which was awesome. This came up out of the blue, I wonder who can tie this one-shot with? Enjoy!

Words:

Okaa-san: mother

Haha-ue: another way of saying mom.

san: a title of respect added to a name.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

-x-

"Damn it," he mumbled under his breath. The rain had started to pour and as the saying goes, it really did come down like cats and dogs. He smirked as he lifted his hoodie over his short hair. It was ruffly around four in the afternoon.

People shuffled to get to one place to another, walking pass him as he promenaded slowly. He was in no rush, but he wanted to get home, as quickly as possible to get out of the rain.

His eyes trailed to the end of the street where a young girl looked frantically, her raven-black hair reached up to her shoulders, a pink bow pinned on the back of her head. "Mama!" His ears under his hoodie twitched continuously, hearing her desperate shouts.

The scent was familiar to him, yet different at the same time, due to the fact that she was young. He came to a halt, his eyes widening only a fraction at the sudden realization.

A couple had gone up to her offering for them to take her to her home. He knew that he couldn't step up and say that he'd take her to her shrine, but all the doubt washed away, and he knew that _he had to_ take her back to where she lived.

She appeared to be around five years old at the most. His mouth stayed ajar when he noticed her blue eyes clouded with tears that soon streamed down her cheeks.

He watched her back up from the couple, knowing fully well that her mother must have told her not to speak to strangers. Yet, she had turned around and began to bounded off in his direction, eventually colliding into him.

"Oi…it's going to be okay. I know your mother, H-Higurashi-san, right?" He questioned her, seeing her eyes widened and nod her head in agreement.

His brows furrowed and looked up at the dark-cloudy sky, lightning cracked above and it was at that point in which the rain was definitely going to be even worse than before. He noticed the couple give him a few strange glances at him, not sure whether to leave her in his care, but he lifted a hand and smiled,"Her mother's a family friend of mine."

It wasn't a lie to say the truth, but he was simply given a nod from the two humans who continued their way.

The girl who stood by his side stared up at him with wide eyes,"You really know my mama?" He began to walk in the direction of the shrine and turned his head to listen.

"Yeah, I've known your Okaa-san for quite some time."

She seemed to be rather comfortable at that point. Her sobs quieted down;however, her eyes were red, and her cheeks were puffy from her crying.

"How long?" She chose to ask.

He smiled down at her,"Let's just say…for a really long time." Her blue eyes softened and he knew that she was thinking of her mother.

"If you're a friend of my Okaa-san, how come I don't see you, don't you want to see her?" The corners of her mouth turned downward into a frown, contemplating over the question she asked.

He took a moments time to gather his words,"Well, I moved back here not too long ago." She was about to retort when another crack of lightning sounded. And the rain started to pour even more.

Noticing her being drenched with water, he passed her his jacket and smiled,"You need to be dry, you don't want to get sick, do you?"

She shook her head timidly, slowly putting the jacket over her head, it was big enough to keep her head up to her calves away from the pouring rain. "But won't you get sick?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't get sick so easily like you huma-," He cleared his throat and grinned,"Like you do." She pulled the jacket closer,"Lucky, I get sick all the time, but I hope I don't when I'm older."

_No, you won't, but you do have a mission to do in the future,_ He smirked at what he knew what was a legend, but if he told her, it'll be like a tale.

Time passed and they finally stood at the bottom steps of the shrine. Both began to idly go up the shrine steps until they reached the top and final step. "Mama!" The girl next to him had quickly shouted, making a bee-line to the house.

The door had hastily opened and a woman with brown hair that reached to her shoulders walked outside,"Kagome!"

He watched mother and daughter hug each other, making his lips twitched up into a small, soft smile at the sight. "Why did you leave my side, Kagome? I thought I told you to stay put," He heard her mother say strictly, but saw that she held her daughter tighter to her.

"I thought you left mama, there was another lady who looked like you, so I thought she was you. But the nice man helped me home."

It seemed that Mrs. Higurashi finally noticed him standing feet away from her, hearing her daughter's last comment.

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said, standing up and placing a hand on top of her daughter's head. She bowed respectfully and smiled,"Thank you…." Her brows furrowed at not knowing what his name was.

He bowed and waved before turning around with a smile on his face, his silver hair and eyes concealed by the hoodie his sweater provided. They didn't need to know who he was, but his name wouldn't hurt.

"Takahashi. Takahashi Makoto."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and thanked him, then turned around, her hands holding her daughter close. "Thank you Takahashi-san!" Kagome shouted happily. The five year old skipped happily by her mother's side.

He smiled and walked back home, _Anything to help you, Haha-ue. _

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you all liked it. To be frank it was only going to be shorter than it was, but I seemed to extend it even more. Well, until then minna-san!


End file.
